Communist Socialist Alliance
The author of this article would like constructive feedback on its content. After reading the article, please comment on the discussion page to contribute to the discussion. Communist Socialist Alliance The Communist Socialist Alliance (CSA) is a grand leftist international organization that stands for socialism, equality, and democracy. Change is necessary. The CSA is headquartered in the capital city of Darina (Lirath), of the Dolgavas Republika. Ideology & Positions Although the Communist Socialist Alliance may seem like an exclusive international of Communists, it would be awry to believe so. In fact, tolerance of leftism is what creates such as strong union as the CSA. From communism, to democratic socialism and revisionism, this organization is a strong branding of all leftist ideologies. This alliance is pro-civil rights, pro-democracy, pro-political freedoms, pro-regulated economy (planned or mixed), pro-equality, pro-education, pro-internationalism, environmentalist, pacifist, anti-fascist, and anti-imperialist. Historical Background The parties of Pax et Socialism and the Socialist League, both leftists in neighboring countries, united in the year 2438 to create a grand leftist union which would stand against fascism and capitalism, and would fight for socialism, equality, and democracy among all peoples of Terra. Membership Current Leadership *帝国公明党 (Teikoku Kōmeitō) - Sekowo *Kirlawan People's Justice Party - Kirlawa *People's Socialist Party - Dolgava Full Membership *Dark Templar (LL) - Ikradon *Metzisme Kommunistische Partei - Dorvik *Partido Metzista Unido - Egelion *Unsubmissive Beluzian Workers Party - Beluzia Historic Leadership *(CSA)Baltusian Communist Party - Baltusia *(CSA) Gaduridos People's Party (GPP) - Gaduridos *CSA Communist Party of the DPRK - Kazulia *CSA Democratic Socialist Party of Hutori - Athlorcaea-Hutori *CSA Karzon Conservative Socialist Party/(CSA) Allah's Fist - Dolgava *CSA Pax et Socialism - Dolgava *CSA People's National - Mordusia *CSA Radical Left Party - Aldegar *CSA Socialist League - Trigunia *CSA Unitied Communist of Valruzia Party/CSA Valruzian Communist Party - Valruzia (Banned) *CSA United Socialist Workers' Party - Aloria *CSA Vox Populi - Istalia *Democratic Socialists Party - Sekowo *People's Revolutionary Communist Party - Athlorcaea-Hutori *Social Revolutionary of Lettonie - Dolgava Full Membership *(Axis Mundi) Throne of Immeressen - Likatonia *Bolsheviks - Ikradon *Communist Party (marxist-deleonist) - Cildania *Communist Party of Aldegar - Aldegar *Communist Party of Aloria - Aloria *Democratic Marxist Party - Pontesi *Libertarian Socialists of Endralon - Nou Endralôn *Revolutionary Freedom Party -- KEG - Kalistan *Sinistra Europea Communist Party - P.R.C - Saridan *Social Democratic Party of Kafuristan - Kafuristan *(CSA) Gaduridos People's Party (GPP) - Gaduridos *(GCCP) Hardline Communist Party - Gaduridos *(GCCP) H.P. Sauce Committee - Gaduridos *Anarchista Kommunista Csapat - Dundorf *Axis Mundi Sturm und Drang Partei - Likatonia *Communist-Separatist Party - Hulstria *Communist Labour Party - Nou Endralôn *Communist party (marxist-luxemburgist) - Cildania *Communist party of Aldegar - Aldegar *Communist Party of Alduria - Alduria *Communist Party of the People - Athlorcaea-Hutori *Communist Party - Jelbania *Community Party - Vanuku *Communist Workers Party - Dolgava *Communist Workers Party - Endralon *CSA Ministry of Oceana - Wantuni *CSA Radical Left Party - Aldegar *Darnussian Communist Party - Darnussia *Davostan Socialist People Party - Davostan *Deltarian Nationalist Party - Deltaria *Democracy Now! - Al'Badara *Democratic Marxist Party - Kazulia *Democratic Rationalists - Aloria *Democratic Socialist Party - Athlorcaea-Hutori *Democratic Socialist Party of Keymon - Keymon *Democratic Workers' Party - Likaton *Dorvik Communist Party - Dorvik *Dorvik Socialist Party - Dorvik *Federal Socialist Party - Mordusia *Folks Revolusjonær Kommunisten Parti - Kazulia *Green Communist Party of Kazulia - Kazulia *Green Socialist Party - Dorvik *Jamahiriya-Juche Labour party - Al'Badara *Kafuri Socialist Party - Kafuristan *Labour Party - Deltaria *Labour party of Kafuristan - Kafuristan *Liberal Democratic Socialist Party - Hobrazia *Liberal Socialist Party - Barmenistan *Libertarian-Communist Party - Ikradon *Mordusian Liberation Front - Mordusia *New-Revolutionary Communist Party (NRCP) - Darnussia *New Socialist Party - Jakania *P.A.S.O.K. - Egelion *Parti Communiste Révolutionnaire - Kanjor *Partito della Sinistra Europea - S.I. - Istaliana *Partito Social-Comunista d'Istalia-S.I. - Istaliana *People's Communist Party - Deltaria *People's Liberation Front - Gaduridos *People's Party - Trigunia *People's Revolutionary Program - Aloria *People's Socialist Party - Endralon *People's Socialist Workers Party - Gaduridos *Populaire Marxist Front - Rildanor *Popular Liberation Front - Valruzia *Progressive Socialist Party - Al'Badara *Proletarian & Left of Gaduridos PLOG - Gaduridos *Red Anarchy Faction - Childania *Red Panther Movement - Malivia *Revolutionary Freedom Party - Kalistan *Revolutionary Party of Cobura - Cobura *Revolutionary Socialist Party - Athlorcaea-Hutori *revolutionary socialist Party - Deltaria *Rifondazione Comunista Istaliana - S.I. - Istaliana *Sekowan Communist Party - Sekowo *Social Democratic Party of Saridan - Saridan *Social Democratic People Party-SDPP - Egelion *Social, Progressive & Democratic - Kalistan *Socialist Labour Party - Al'Badara *Subversive Revisionists of Gaduridos - Gaduridos *Spartacist League - d'Alduria *Syndicalist Caucus - Cildania *Syndicalists - Selucia *The Kafuri People's Party - Kafuristan *The Liberal Socialist Party of the DPRK - Kazulia *The Socialist Workers Party - Lourenne *Trotskist Party of Dolgaria - Dolgava *Truth Party - Dolgava *United Democratic Socialist Party - Valruzia *Unified National Party - Al'Badara *United Democrats of Hulstria - Hulstria *United Socialist Workers' Party - Aloria *United Workers of Jakania - Jakania *Utopian Universalist Party - Pontesi *Vanuku People's Alliance - Vanuku *Workers Power - Valruzia *Zemlja i Volja - Dranland Category:International and party organizations Category:Communist Parties